


It's a Wonderful Surprise; Friday (I'm in Love)

by imifumei



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imifumei/pseuds/imifumei
Summary: Two silly drabbles





	It's a Wonderful Surprise; Friday (I'm in Love)

Originally posted to LiveJournal, 26 October 2009

It's a Wonderful Surprise  
Sato Tomohito & Koyama Keiichiro (Shige via phone mail)  
Not-porn  
~300 words, reposted comment drabble for Saru from August

Message From: Koyama  
August 12, 2009 07:12

Shige! You will never guess who just walked into my cafe.

♥Kei

Message From: Shige  
August 12, 2009 07:15

Koyama, It's quarter past seven in the morning. Am I expected to guess? At least give me a hint?

~Shige

Message From: Koyama  
August 12, 2009 07:16

No, you'll never guess. It's Sato Tomohito. Is it okay to say hello? We've never worked together. Is that okay?

♥Kei

Message From: Shige  
August 12, 2009 07:20

Koyama, I don't know. When's the last time you spoke with Toma? Only you would get star-struck by an ordinary actor after years in the business. Just say hi or something, I don't know. I can't chat him up for you.

Message From: Koyama  
August 12, 2009 07:21

Don't be mad! Go back to bed. I am going to chat him up, wish me luck! See you later!!  
♥♥

*****

Koyama snapped his phone shut and bit his bottom lip. He sidled up next to Sato at the "Do you come here often?" He could have kicked himself for the cliche that spilled from his lips.

Sato poured sugar into his coffee and gave it a slow stir, fully aware that Koyama Keiichiro was feverishly texting about him because he could read his own name over Koyama's shoulder. It was weird meeting people on the street when you only sort of knew each other, when your friends have worked with their friends and you have to find some common ground if you want it not to be awkward. Sato hated it because he just never knew how to deal with it smoothly but when Koyama turned to him nervously, the most overused chat-up line ever issued forth from his lips, and then he visibly flinched, Sato thought that maybe Koyama had some difficulty with that sort of thing too sometimes, and maybe a conversation with Koyama would be fun and just maybe he'd see where this would go.

Friday (I'm in Love)  
Sato Tomohito & Koyama Keiichiro (mentions of Shige, sorry I can't help it)  
Not-porn  
~730 words of continuation of the above.  
In recognition of Saru's natality. (Happy Birthday, sweetie. I hope it's great.)  
I like this little 'verse. I think I might keep it going.  
Note: Contains allusions to Sato's new drama, Untouchable which also stars Yankumi Nakama Yukie.

Sato hated walking to work in the rain. It wasn't that he minded the rain or even getting a little wet. It was just that everyone seemed to think that water was extremely harmful to their systems so if it rained they started rushing, even more so than usual. It was distracting and it made enjoying the fresh, cool and rainy Autumn morning difficult.

He shouldered his way through the throng of rushing Tokyo residents until he arrived at his destination. Well, technically work should have been his destination and the coffee shop a stop on the way, but that's not really how he thought of it. Most days, yes, but today was Friday so that meant he'd probably see Koyama there. Sato stopped at that particular coffee shop every morning. It was small and not terribly popular so he always got the table he liked, the one in the back with the high-backed booth that had the squishy bench seats. Almost every Friday and occasional Wednesdays, Koyama Keiichiro came in. Over the course of a few months, Sato had gradually gotten to know him and had come to the conclusion that Koyama was possibly the warmest and most personable guy he'd ever met. It had taken time, but eventually Koyama had started sharing Sato's table of Friday mornings, and the occasional Wednesday, so Sato was entirely delighted but not terribly surprised to see Koyama already sipping a frothy cappuccino in the back booth while Sato ordered his own drink at the counter.

"Good Morning, Sato-san. What can I get for you this morning?"

Sato loved small shops with staff that remembered people. Of course, he was here so often he'd have been a little worried if the charming shop girl, daughter of the owner and generally sunny person, hadn't remembered him. "Double espresso latte, please."

"I'll bring it to your table. Have a seat."

"Thanks, Haruka-chan." Sato smiled at her and turned to see Koyama grinning widely at him as he walked over and hung his coat up on the hook outside the booth. "Okay, what's that look for?"

"She likes you, Tomo-kun." Koyama wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Sato scoffed. "She does not. She's just being nice. Besides, she's like fifteen."

"I think she's eighteen, actually."

"I'm old. Way too old for her."

Koyama laughed. "You sound like Shige. He doesn't know anything about girls either. You're not so old."

"I'm older than you."

"Only two months, big deal." Koyama stifled his laughter and the both fell silent as Haruka brought Sato's latte over and set it down with a shy smile. When she was safely out of ear-shot again Koyama leaned in and raised an eyebrow for effect, "See? She's totally sweet on you. Sugar?" Koyama asked blithely, sliding the container of sweetening packets across the table.

Sato's brows drew together in silent disapproval but he accepted the sugar. He sweetened his coffee and tasted it, mumbling sullenly "I'm not going to date the coffee girl."

"I'm just giving you a hard time. It's easy. I'm sorry. I don't usually get to be the one giving a hard time."

"Except to Shige," Sato elaborated.

"Oh, well Shige hardly counts. Besides he's way easier than you are." Koyama waved his hand as if to dismiss the topic entirely and moved on. "Anyway, I saw your new drama last week."

"Oh yeah?" Sato's breath caught in his throat. He hadn't realized it before, but Koyama's opinion really meant a lot to him and he was nervous about what Koyama might say. "What did you think?"

"You looked like a natural with the camera. That's great. I'm taping tonight's so don't tell me what's going to happen."

"Oh don't worry. I won't mention anything about the worldwide zombie bat-cow epidemic that Nakama is reporting about in the next episode."

Sato ducked the onslaught of crumpled napkins, chuckling and savoring Koyama's laughter. It hit him hard and suddenly how quickly he'd come to live for his Friday mornings. The front window of the coffee shop was fogged up from the warmth of the place and the extra dampness from people coming in out of the rain. It walled off the shop from the rest of the world. Sato settled back against the booth and sipped his drink, listening to Koyama relate the latest gossip from his agency and he realized that there were very few other places he'd like to spend his mornings. He wondered if Koyama felt the same.


End file.
